Sejuani/Příběh
Příběh Související příběhy: * Cesta do Freljordu * Freljord Aktuální= Sejuani byla vychovávána ve velkém strádání a chována v barbarství. Tam, kde jiní podlehli tvrdým podmínkám Frejlordu, ona byla myšlenkou na tyto lidi hnána dopředu, dokud se její bolest nezměnila v sílu, hlad v povzbuzení, a mráz v jejího spojence v nejhorších chvílích. Díky všem těmto zkouškám se naučila, že pokud chce člověk ustát nekonečnou krutou zimu, musí se stát stejně chladným a nemilosrdným, jako je sama příroda. V očích Sejuani museli její stoupenci buď mít odvahu a vydržet, nebo rovnou na místě zemřít. Ví, že až jednou ovládne Frejlord, ti, kteří přežijí, zformují národ kterého se bude každý široko daleko bát. Když byla ještě dítě, sledoval vůdce Winter's Claw ubývající počty členů jejího kmene. Zima a hladovění si vyžádalo svou daň i na těch nejvíce odolných. Ona jako jediná ze svých sourozenců byla schopná přežít do desátého roku svého života. To jí ujistilo v tom, že i ona je odsouzena k tomu zemřít v bídě. V zoufalství hledala pomoc u duchovní vůdkyně kmene. Ta však nepředpověděla Sejuani smrt. místo toho prohlásila, že se Sejuani jednoho dne stane dobyvatelkou Frejlordu a sjednotí rozdělené kmeny. Vyzbrojena absolutní vírou ve svůj osud, vrhala se Sejuani do takových extrémů, které by zabili každého, který nemá tak silnou vůli jako ona. Chodila do vánic bez kožešin a jídla, byla bičována mrazivým větrem, který narážel do celého jejího těla. Střetla se s nejsilnějšími bojovníky jejího kmene, jednoho po druhém porážela, dokud jí nohy nevypověděly službu. Když se sama ujala vedení kmene, přikázala svým válečníkům aby následovali jejího příkladu. Pod její vládou kmen sílil jako nikdy dříve. Nakonec tu byla nabídka míru-spíše nežli válka-která začala Sejuaninu cestu za dobytím Frejlordu. První zimní den dorazili poslové z kmenu válečnice Ashe. Nesli dar - Avarosanské obilí. Ashina nabídka byla jasná. Pokud se k nim Sejuanin kmen připojí, už nikdy nebudou hladovět. Pro sejuani to byla však spíše urážka, než dar. V Ashině kmenu viděla muže i ženy, všechny slabé a bojácné, kteří raději hospodařili, než aby bojovali. Absolutně jimi pohrdala. Sejuani shromáždila svůj lid a vstoupila na obilná pole. Prohlásila, že Ashina nabídka přinese kmenu jen slabost. Poslala zpět posly se vzkazem: "Winter's Claw ukáže Avarosanskému lidu, že jen ti nejsilnější dokážou přežít ve Frejlordu!" Jak za nimi vzplálo obilí, vyrazila Sejuani se svou armádou zasadit první z mnoha bolestivých lekcí, jež měly ještě přijít. |-| Starý= V den Sejuanina narození bylo mystiky jejího kmene předpovězeno, že právě ona bude tou, kdo sjednotí a povede rozdělená území Freljordu. Její lidé trpěli celá staletí, kdy byli během prohraných válek na zmrzlé tundře zatlačováni stále dál a dál od Freljordských limitovaných sípek s jídlem. Sejuani vyrůstala obklopená tímto utrpením, což jen posílilo její touhu naplnit svůj osud. Tlačila hranice svých sil do extrémů, kráčela v ledových bouřích bez jídla či kožešin a cvičila, zatímco ledové vichry drásali její kůži i s masem. Zápasila s nejsilněšími válečníky kmene, s jedním po druhým, dokud pod ní nevynechaly její vlastní nohy. Posetá zraněními, která by zabila, kteréhokoliv bratra či sestru, vždy opět povstala, poháněna čirou silou vůle a tím, čemuž celý kmen brzo začal přezdívat „srdce blizardu“. O svých dvacátých narozeninách Sejuani prohlásila, že povede své lidi pryč z odlehlé izolace, aby dobyla zpět území jejich nepřátel. Svůj trénink již dokončila a byla připravená čelit vůdcům jednotlivých kmenů. Její činy se již staly legendami a vojáci v její družině byli inspirování k dobývání nových výšin své síly a odhodlanosti. Nicméně, předtím, než stihla udeřit ve svém tažení, začala Ashe bojovat za mír ve Freljordu tím, že se připojila k League of Legends, aby ukázala, jak mohou být obyčejní lidé ušetřeni násilí. Sejuani v tom viděla porušení tradice – zbaběleckou lest k nashromáždení těch pár vzácných Freljrodských zdrojů. Viděla, jak sebejistota jejich lidí pomalu chřadne, když bylo patrné, že nebudou nikdy moci splnit svou přísahu a svůj úkol. Rozhodla se, že jediný způsob jak se prokázat jakožto jediný, právopolatný vládce Freljordu, je porazit Ashe na největším jevišti světa v League of Legends – kompletně a nezpochybnitelně. de:Sejuani/Background en:Sejuani/Background fr:Sejuani/Historique pl:Sejuani/historia ru:Sejuani/Background sk:Sejuani/Background Kategorie:Příběh